Measure of a Man
by tylerbamafan34
Summary: "What do you stand for?" she asked archly "Balance?" Harry gave her a small knowing smile. "No, I stand for justice." "Why?" "Because someone has to." A Harry Potter Batman fusion of epic proportions


Measure of a Man: A Harry Potter and Batman fusion.

**A/N: This story is one that came out of a conversation with another author on this site. It is also the one that I will be spending a majority of my time on. Refining my technique, practicing scenes I don't have much talent at writing (Dialogue is one of my major weak points, any help in this regard welcome) I care about this story a great deal and will not publish chapters until I have it the way I want. That being said, I know- roughly- where I want the first story to go and have a general outline of who is playing what role. I am not making any profit off of this story besides a feeling of satisfaction that it came from me. I also do not own either of the aforementioned franchises. I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to Nimbus Llewelyn, for helping me make this story work, and point you towards his story Child of the Storm, which is a Harry Potter and Avengers crossover. **

**Here we go…**

Prologue: A Cold Night

Winter was falling fast over Godric's Hollow, a frosty nip bit at the air. Cold, grey clouds filled the evening sky as a lone, solitary figure paced towards a cemetery. But this wasn't just any cemetery however, no this cemetery was one set aside specifically for victims of the Second Wizarding War. Placed next to the original, it was sadly, much larger than it was intended to be as the scope of the Dark Lord Voldemort's cruelty was revealed in full. Rows after rows of graves filled the land, all of them innocents, their lives snuffed out much too early.

The figure paused at the gate, raising a feminine hand to brush a lock of curly brown hair out of her face. "Harry, I know you're here." She called out, not at all perturbed by the darkness surrounding her. "You can't stay out here all night."

Lowering her hood respectfully, she revealed a mass of bushy brown hair. The girl –young woman really- had small features, bright, expressive eyes that hinted at a keen intellect, but also held mourning. "They wouldn't want you to waste your life beating yourself up about what happened."

A short and slightly bitter laugh echoed across the grounds seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. "Is that right?" the voice that asked the question was a charming tenor; or rather it would be if it wasn't marred in anger and sadness. "Then who is to blame Hermione? If not me, then who?"

"Harry, you know as well as I do that Voldemort is the one who holds the blame," the brunette snapped. "You can't take the blame for his actions."

Out of the darkness, a boy no older than nineteen appeared; he was easily six feet tall,-towering over Hermione by a good six inches- with dark, raven colored hair and bright emerald green eyes that were revealing nothing but pain and anger. He wore a faded blue hoodie a couple sizes too large for him, and khaki pants, with black sneakers. "I'm responsible for everyone here," He said coldly, gesturing around him. "because I wasn't fast enough."

Hermione sighed in exasperation "You can't save everyone," she chided gently "It isn't possible, even if you were as good as Dumbledore."

At the mentioned of the late Headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry's eyes darkened a few shades and his voiced dipped into a low, rough baritone filled with grief. "They were counting on me 'mione," he said, his head bowed and his hair blocking his eyes "I wasn't good enough to save them."

Abruptly, he stalked towards the gate, throwing his hands in the air "It's been a year since the war ended Hermione," he started angrily, pacing between her and the gate. "Do you know what's changed? HUH? DO YOU?!" he was shouting now anger pouring forth against his validation. "NOTHING'S CHANGED!"

Hermione sighed. It was true, ever since the war ended the new minister for Magic- Amelia Bones -was unable to get the support she needed to begin enacting changes that would allow muggleborn witches and wizards as well as Half-Bloods, to have the same amount of power as the purebloods did. Ron Weasley, their other friend in their 'Golden Trio', had begun his career as an Auror and was already undergoing intense training, otherwise he would likely be here trying to talk sense into their hard headed friend as well.

"It's not just that!" Harry said, stalking back in the direction of the gate, "The Death Eaters are still walking free! The very people that caused _this_," here he waved a hand in a grand sweeping gesture to include the entire cemetery grounds. "Are still allowed to walk among us despite the death and pain they've caused!"

Hermione flinched at this, knowing that he was right. "We just have to let the Justice system do its Job Harry; there wasn't sufficient evidence to convict them."

Harry laughed darkly at that, "No evidence huh? What is Virateserum so hard to produce? Their confessions not enough?" his face contorted into an ugly snarl "THEY PLAYED WITH PEOPLES LIVES!" he howled, causing Hermione to flinch away. "THEY SHOULD HAVE TO PAY A PRICE!"

A new voice answered him. This one was decidedly female, and carried a smooth and sensual undercurrent, as well as an accent Hermione couldn't place. "I couldn't agree more Mister Potter."

Their heads jerked to the gates of the cemetery and they gaped at who they saw. A stunning woman was standing at the gate; she had long dark locks that flowed gently to the middle of her back and dark green eyes. Her skin was a dark, exotic tan. She had proud, regal features. The alluring smile on her dark lips only added to the already apparent sex appeal. She wore skin tight, dark leather that looked very appealing next to her skin. The things that worried the pair to some extent were the calculating gaze in her eyes, and the sword at her hip. "But what kind of math can balance out the lives they've ruined in the name of their so called blood-purity?" she asked while walking slowly towards the pair.

Hermione for her part was wary. Harry's emotional state was quite volatile recently, and she was afraid that this woman was using that to her advantage. Deciding to intervene she asked the most prudent question "Who are you?"

The woman turned her cool gaze to her and Hermione couldn't help but feel inadequate under this woman's gaze, "I'm not here for you, Miss Granger," she said coolly "But suffice to say, my name is Talia al Gul and I am here to represent my father, and the League of Shadows."

Hermione's instincts warned her that this woman was not to be crossed. Maybe it was the way she held herself, the smooth gait that reminded her of a coiled panther ready to strike from darkness, or the calculating gaze that measured and assessed both her and Harry. What the woman said then registered in her mind and she sputtered "T-the League of Shadows?! You're an assassin!?"

The woman smirked darkly "So you've heard of us." It wasn't a question "Mrs. Granger, my business here is strictly benevolent, I have no intention of harming either of you. If I did you wouldn't know I was here until my blade was at your throat."

Talia turned from her to Harry, addressing him now "My father sent me with an invitation, Mr. Potter. He is much feared in the criminal underground, and like you hates to see the wicked and corrupt roam free."

"What are you asking?" Harry asked warily, his wand was at his side though he made no attempt to attack her.

Talia gave him a grim look "What I'm asking Mister Potter is that you join the League of Shadows. While you did well in the war, Voldemort is hardly the only evil in the world. You could be instrumental in our fight against the darkness, if you value justice. When you dedicate yourself to an ideal, take it into your heart and mind and body you become more than a man."

Harry had, to Hermione's thorough alarm, taken on a thoughtful look. "And what is that Miss al Gul?" he asked carefully.

The enigmatic woman smiled mysteriously "Legend, Mister Potter." She uttered quietly. To the duo's surprise, she turned and walked back towards the gate. "When you decide to join us, there is a blue flower at the top of the eastern slopes of the Himalayas, bring it to us at this location" she said looking over her shoulder at them, before tossing a card at Harry, who easily caught it out of the air. "Who knows Mister Potter; if you join us you might find what you were looking for all along."

Harry's eyes were guarded now "And what would that be?" he asked, a hint of warning in his voice.

The woman chuckled quietly, whether amused at the question or underlined threat Hermione didn't know. "Only you could know that Mister Potter. Good luck." With that, this mysterious and enigmatic character vanished into the shadows beyond the gate.

Hermione swallowed nervously before turning to Harry, who was staring at the card with a guarded expression. "What are you thinking?" she asked him quietly

Harry looked up at her and laughed darkly "I don't know what is right in this instance Hermione, Dumbledore said that there would be a time when we must choose between what is right and what is easy. He never said that we would be unable to tell what choice is which."

Harry slipped the card into his pocket still looking uncertain "This is the kind of decision that can't be decided all at once, I'll think on it."

"Why would you even consider it?" she asked blankly, the shock was still very much present. "They're assassins Harry!"

Harry nodded once "But what that woman -Talia she said her name was- said was appealing." He looked at her, a dark look in his eyes "I'm tired of seeing purebloods hold their dominion over everyone else in this world Hermione."

Hermione tried appealing to his sense of honor; he was a Gryffindor after all. "Harry there is a right way to go about this; we just need to go through the proper channels!"

Harry had a sad look now, "I tried Hermione, and I thought that as the one who defeated Voldemort it would give me some more sway in the courtroom but unfortunately the Death Eaters had already begun buying their way out. Amelia hadn't ascended to the position and they had plenty of time to do so while I was finishing up Hogwarts." He ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione decided to try appealing to his sense of responsibility. "What about Teddy?" she queried "Remus and Tonks named you his godfather!"

"They named Andromeda his Godmother" Harry countered "Face it Hermione, Teddy is much better off with her than with me."

"What are you going to do while you decide?" she asked. After all, during Fifth Year he had expressed interests in becoming an Auror, now though he seemed to be just spinning his wheels.

"Travel," he said with a shrug, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'll need someone to watch Grimmauld Place while I am away."

A couple of months after the war ended, Harry was summoned by Gringotts, the Wizarding bank run by goblins, to be read his parent's and Sirius' wills. After having fainted at the absurd amount of money he was left as both the Potter and Black heir, he hurriedly declined rebuilding Potter Manor, unable to imagine living in such opulent space. He had gone down to the Potter Vaults to reclaim a few heirlooms but that was the extent of his trip.

Hermione perked up at this, her Uncle Alfred had been looking to do something low-key for the past few years but had been unable to settle. Alfred had mentored her father when he had entered into the military, the two became fast friends and once her father had taken a job as a dentist Alfred decided it was time for him to settle down as well.

Harry had met Alfred six months ago when she had to go retrieve her parents and the two instantly recognized the soldier in the other. The two got on like a house on fire and Alfred had been the one to make sure Harry was taking care of himself.

Alfred had confided in Hermione that Harry seemed to have contracted a mild strain of PTSD but was confident that he could work through it on his own. "I'll ask Uncle Alfred if he would like too, I'm glad you've decided not to use house elves."

Harry smiled ruefully "You'd kick my ass if I so much as considered it." He answered

"True." Hermione replied without hesitation. "And you wouldn't want to deface Dobby's memory that way anyway."

Harry nodded sadly. Dobby had been an abused house elf that he had set free in his second year of Hogwarts, earning the creature's loyalty to the very end. The excitable little creature had given his life to help the Golden Trio as well as Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas and the wand maker Olivander escape imprisonment at Malfoy Manor.

"I guess its time to go…" he said after a while of silence.

Hermione sniffled before throwing her arms around him. "You'll stay in touch won't you?" she asked sadly.

Harry gave her a sad look. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I might be gone for a long time."

Hermione gave him a glare through her watery eyes. "I'd rather know you are okay." She asserted stubbornly

"I'll try," Harry sighed. "I make no promises though."

Hermione blinked, before straightening "What about your stuff?" she asked

Harry smirked "The joys of a shrunken trunk." He said smugly.

Hermione was unhappy of the abrupt departure and seemed to deflate a little, having hoped she'd have some time to say a proper goodbye. "I'll miss you." She murmured quietly.

Harry gave her a stern look "Tell no one where I am," he said firmly. "If they ask, say that I just disappeared."

Hermione nodded, knowing that the Man-Who-Conquered working with assassins would cause severe political blow back. She looked down sadly, unable to get her words out past the lump in her throat.

She heard him sigh one last time, before he leaned down and slipped an envelope in her robe pocket and whispered in his quiet tenor. "Goodbye 'mione."

She looked up jerkily, blinking back tears. Harry slipped quietly past her, loping quickly to the gate before turning sad eyes to her one last time. With a sad smile, he gave her a small wave and twisted on his heel. He disappeared with barely a sound.

He would not be seen in the wizarding world again for seven years, and when he did show up again nothing would ever be the same.

**A/N: Well, this prologue gave me a lot of trouble. I might not be particularly proud of it but I always have an easier time getting into the story proper. I needed to find a viable reason to include Alfred into this because who is Batman without Alfred? So just remember Alfred is going to be here for the long haul. Basically, Alfred was Daniel Granger's mentor during his stint in the military and the two stayed in contact ever since. My beta Nimbus Llewelyn, said and I quote 'Your phrasing sounds like a painful disease' at the point I was at when I have the time to write I honestly had little patience for it at the time. I try to make it agreeable, but sometimes I just loose patience with myself. Not that I'm not completely grateful for his helping me, because believe me I am. We actually help each other out at some points although he helps me much more than I help him. I think that when I begin getting into the meat and potatoes of this story then it's going to start coming out more naturally and not seeming so forced out. The beginning of a story is always the hardest part for me to write because I know where I want to go; I just don't have the road map I need to get there. I am also creating several gadgets and tools to add to Batman's arsenal so that is going to take some time. I don't have a specific update schedule so expect sporadic updates. One more note, I WILL complete this story. I think it's a commitment to both reader's and fans alike and I hate abandoned stories as much as the next guy -or girl- Please let me know if I make any huge errors. *le sigh* I've bored you long enough. Please review, flamers will be alternately laughed at and or ignored and I appreciate constructive criticism. **


End file.
